Metal complexes of ligands which have available uncoordinated functional groups will be prepared. These ligands will be similar, except for the additional functional group, to ligands which have been employed previously and which are known to form complexes which undergo interesting and important reactions such as hydrolyzing peptides (Co(III)) and catalyzing the disproportionation of hydrogen peroxide (Fe(III), Mn(II)). The effectiveness of the new complexes in such reactions will be determined and the results compared to the information already in the literature. The studies may shed light on the validity of the frequently proposed synergistic mechanism of action of metal centers and nucleophiles (amino acid side groups) on the substrate during enzymic reactions. The Co(III) complexes may have utility in peptide sequencing under mild conditions.